


Ojos Dorados

by Asamijaki



Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 10, Dragon Akaashi Keiji, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Akaashi es un dragón con una vida tranquila y pacífica, hasta que encuentra a un ser humano moribundo a orillas de un río, un ser humano que además, parece ser un cazador.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ojos Dorados

Akaashi llevaba una vida tranquila, después de un caótico periodo en donde los humanos comenzaron a rumorear que las escamas y la piel de dragón tenían funciones mágicas que curaban todo mal, a partir de que un cazador curó la enfermedad de la reina con tan solo una escama de color rojo. 

Miles de criaturas mágicas fueron cazadas sin distinción.

Si bien, los dragones curaban muchos males, la razón no era su piel, escamas, sangre o carne, sino miles de años de conocimientos en energía espiritual y sanación. Los dragones, antes de la gran cacería, eran conocidos por ser sabios, un sin número de viajeros recorrían extensos caminos llenos de adversidades para tener el consejo de un dragón. 

¿Ahora? Ahora han tenido que mantenerse ocultos, tomando formas humanas y alejándose de las civilizaciones principales. Escondidos y lejanos. 

Akaashi, al ser un dragón joven, no había vivido entre humanos como los mayores, sus habilidades se limitaban a las criaturas mágicas que acudían a ellos por sanación. Nunca aprendió a temerle a los humanos, ya que no había visto la destrucción que eran capaces de causar, no con sus propios ojos.

Por ello, cuando encuentra a un humano, desangrándose a las orillas del río, lejos de los asentamientos, su corazón no es del todo frío. Ve el arma que carga, sin duda alguna es un cazador, si está en esta parte del bosque, quiere decir que estaba buscando criaturas mágicas para vender. En los últimos meses, desde que las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer, hasta que la pradera fue cubierta de blanco, ha habido rumores de que un reino cercano ha dado rienda suelta a sus cazadores para encontrar escamas de dragón, o cualquier otra parte que consideren mágica.

Akaashi lo mira cuidadosamente, con el frío del invierno y esas heridas, morirá desangrado o por hipotermia, no hay ningún otro humano que lo ayude, y ciertamente, aunque las criaturas eran generalmente muy amables, este era un cazador. 

Lo mejor para todos ahí sería dejarlo morir. De esta manera, salvaba innumerables vidas y evitaba un gran sufrimientos a otras criaturas. 

Sin embargo, quizá era algo en la forma en que su cabello se arremolinaba de una forma tan particular, o sus rasgos que se veían tan suaves y amables. Muy probablemente fue por aquel segundo en sus aquellos ojos ámbar se abrieron, difusos pero brillantes. 

Realmente no importa la razón que fuera, Akaashi, un dragón negro, toma a un cazador, lo lleva a su propia cabaña y cura sus heridas, una por una, con sumo cuidado.

Akaashi no es bueno usando su forma humana, sus escamas aún se asoman entre la nívea piel con la que viste, sus cuernos aún sobresalen de su cabeza, y su cola aún se asoma bajo sus túnicas. No sabe cómo reaccionar cuando el cazador abre los ojos, aún delirante por la fiebre y lo mira, lo mira de una forma extraña que Akaashi no sabe interpretar. 

Generalmente los humanos son así, confusos y raros, o eso ha concluido. Este es el primer humano que ha visto, de todos modos. 

—Gracias… —, susurra el humano, en uno de sus momentos de consciencia, antes de caer rendido por el cansancio del procedimiento. 

El dragón no sabe mucho sobre las emociones, normalmente no necesita tantos matices, su vida es muy tranquila. Pero la mirada dorada de aquel humano es muy particular, lo hace sentir como si el fuego se atorara en su garganta. 

Una vez que el cazador está estable. Akaashi toma su verdadera forma y lo lleva en su lomo hacia los límites con el reino humano, sin despedidas ni palabras, no puede arriesgarse a quedarse mucho tiempo. 

No piensa mucho en ello después de eso, su vida es tan tranquila como siempre, incluso ha escuchado que el reino cercano ha prohibido repentinamente la cacería de seres mágicos. Pasan meses y años, casi ninguna criatura vuelve a necesitar su ayuda urgente. 

Ocasionalmente, Akaashi vuelve a las orillas del río que alguna vez estuvo congelado, donde alguna vez encontró a aquel humano. Vagamente, relaciona aquel encuentro con la repentina paz entre los reinos, pero se convence de que es una opción demasiado surrealista. 

Durante el invierno se pregunta si aquel humano logró llegar a casa a salvo. 

Durante la primavera se pregunta si dejó de ser un cazador. 

Durante el verano se pregunta si aún lo recuerda. 

Y durante el invierno se pregunta si vivió lo suficiente para formar una familia, y seguir su ciclo natural. 

Durante esos años, piensa en aquellos ojos dorados, difusos pero brillantes, como dos lagos ambarinos que se mueven al compás del viento primaveral. Eran hermosos, como nunca antes había visto en otra criatura. 

Pasan los años, y repentinamente, una canasta llega a su puerta, durante el tercer otoño después de aquel evento.

Una canasta llena de frutas frescas, carne y lo que parecen ser manjares desconocidos, pertenecientes al reino humano, o eso piensa, por la lengua en la que están escritas las humildes etiquetas. Hay una carta ahí, pero Akaashi no sabe leer ese dialecto. Pero por los presentes, supone que es un tipo de agradecimiento. 

Durante el cuarto invierno esto se repite, además de la quinta primavera. 

—¿Cartas del reino humano? Eso es imposible, no se permite la entrada de humanos aquí —le dice Yaku, un espíritu felino de una montaña cercana, en una de sus idas habituales por medicina para los sabios de la aldea de Nekoma —. Bueno, al menos de que usen algún hechizo para transportarlo, pero solo la realeza tiene acceso a la magia. 

—¿Es así? —el dragón pasa sus dedos entre las botellas de vidrio, buscando vagamente la medicina para la tribu felina —. Yaku-san, ¿tú sabes leer el dialecto humano? 

Las orejas castañas del minino se crispan, al igual que su cola —. Ciertamente, Akaashi, sabes que lo hago. 

Akaashi asiente, entrecerrado los ojos ante aquellas botellas. Sabe que Morisuke ha estado faltando a las reglas establecidas por su clan, y ha viajado al reino humano encubierto, para visitar a un joven mago de la corte real, del cual se ha enamorado. 

La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas tienen algo en común, y es el hecho de que muchos, sólo aman una sola vez. Pese a que su vida es mucho más larga que las de los seres humanos, el sentimiento perdura mucho más que una vida humana. Por ello, está prohibido que una criatura mágica se acerque demasiado a un ser humano. De esta manera se evitan grandes sufrimientos. 

Cuando Akaashi supo sobre el enamoramiento de su amigo felino, lo miró con sincera lástima. Ahora, es el dragón el que le extiende un papel para que lo lea, con ojos suplicantes y sin mayores palabras. 

—Señor dragón —, comienza a recitar Morisuke —. Espero que haya estado bien, soy yo un humilde paciente que usted ha ayudado antes. Realmente, aquella vez me salvó, pese a que cargaba un arma como un cazador, pero esa era la primera vez que salía a cazar. Era una prueba de valía, que sinceramente, y afortunadamente no pude pasar. Me habían enviado a matar a un ser mágico, pero terminé debiéndole la vida a uno. Solo espero poder ofrecerle mi agradecimiento. Firma, Bokuto Ko… —el felino se detiene abruptamente en esa parte, abriendo sus ojos, mientras todo el pelo de su cola se eriza — ¿Bokuto Kotarou?

Akaashi baja la mirada, sintiendo su pecho cálido, sin necesidad de generar llamas en él. Saber que aquella persona en realidad no había cometido el mal, y que está bien después de todo, lo alegró desde el fondo de su corazón. 

—¿Tiene importancia el nombre? 

—¡Este nombre en particular sí que lo tiene! —insite Morisuke —. ¡Kuroo trabaja para él! Es decir, su familia, él es de la familia real. Nada menos que el príncipe heredero del reino humano cercano, Fukurodani. 

—Oh —, retiene la idea por un segundo, mientras las piezas caen en su cabeza. Entonces, si una criatura mágica salvó al príncipe, quizá sea por ello que los cazadores dejaron de entrar ilícitamente a las tierras mágicas. 

Incluso el mago de la corte que Morisuke frecuentaba lo conoce, estaba relacionado a la familia real, por lo que debe ser información fiable. 

Cuando llega el invierno nuevamente, Akaashi observa la nieve caer y cubrir el campo. Es pacífico, es tranquilo, pero monótono también. Inconscientemente, se dirige al lugar de aquel encuentro, como cada año. Y al igual que siempre, no hay nadie ahí. 

Akaashi entrecierra los ojos, sopesando el peso de sus acciones. Se sentía confundido con respecto a su interés por los humanos, o bueno, por aquel humano en particular. Cuando lo conoció, posiblemente era muy joven, ahora, con el paso de los años, debe ser un adulto. Después de todo, el tiempo es demasiado corto para aquella raza, sus vidas son solo un pestañeo para él.

Pensar en eso, le hace sentir un pecho frío, como si las llamas de su interior se atenuaran hasta casi extinguirse. Por alguna razón, Akaashi siente pesar. 

—Señor dragón —, escucha por detrás de él, y por alguna razón, recuerda aquel tono de voz, lejano y distinto, pero lo recuerda demasiado bien. 

La vida de los humanos es efímera, poco significativa en su mundo, y parte de un ciclo infinito que no debe interrumpirse. Si una criatura mágica se interpone en el ciclo natural, está condenada también a sufrir después de que la llama de aquel humano se apague. Es un castigo justo ante los ojos de los dioses. 

Akaashi simplemente podría tomar su forma natural, extender sus alas e irse sin otro gesto. Podría hacer eso, y sería una salida simple. No era estúpido, y tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Sabe que si se da la vuelta en ese momento, si contesta al llamado de aquel humano, estará condenado por faltar a la ley natural. 

Estaría cometiendo el peor error en la vida de un ser mágico. El peor error de su larga, larga existencia. 

Y aún así, sus pies se mueven solo, al igual que su cuerpo. En ese momentos, Akaashi no puede pensar en el castigo divino, no, sólo aquellos ojos dorados que brillan más que el mismo sol y tomaron cautivos todos sus pensamientos racionales, para hacerlos arder en intensas llamas hasta volverlos cenizas. 

—Bokuto-san, ¿Ha estado bien? 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era para el día de "Mitología/Fantasía" pero pfff, se me pasó. Así que será para el día de "tema libre"! 
> 
> Y bien, al final solo pude hacer 5 de los 10 días. Creo que fue hasta más de lo que esperé. 
> 
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, espero les haya gustado, gracias por llegar aquí ❤️


End file.
